The Closest Enemy
by AmazinglyCaiti
Summary: Tom riddle in his seventh year meets a student , who happens to be a Seer, and is shown his defeat by a oneyear old boy named Harry Potter. He is unexpectantly sent to Harry Potters seventh year. He arrives to total chaos and to being completely loathed b
1. The Future Revealed

1A lonely dark haired boy was walking swiftly down a deserted hallway.He was muttering to himself about today's potions lesson.

'Stupid Prescott, wanting us to memorize and be able to make a truth potion by Wednesday,' the boy thought to himself.

He was distracted to the point where he didn't see a young fifth-year girl walk around the corner, which led into a pretty nasty collision between the both.

"Watch where your going!" The boy sneered as the girl struggled to remain on her feet and not drop the many books she was carrying.

" I'm sorry, I didn't see you," the girl said sweetly, then she glanced at the boy dressed in green-lined robes. Suddenly her body was gripped in a tight sensation, like her body was being transported into another time.

' A middle-aged man was fighting uselessly against a snake-like man. His wand released jet after jet of red light and sweat poured down his forehead; you could hear someone stumbling up the stairs and a child's cry. At that moment, a jet of green light was pointed at the bespectacled man with blue eyes. His lifeless body fell with a thud to the ground.

The snake-like killer made his way upstairs into what seemed to be a nursery. There was a young red-haired woman trying to calm down a hysterical child who looked like a younger version of the now deceased man lying in a heap downstairs.

Her eyes lit up with a ferocity that she never felt before, but deep inside her stomach churned in fear.

She saw the cloaked figure as he burst through the door, raising his wand to strike her and her only son. She covered her son's body when the cloaked figured muttered" Avada Kedavra" leaving a empty-stared mother in front of her wee green-eyed baby. The boy cried in fear and sadness as he tried to shake his lifeless mother who would not budge no matter how hard he shook her.

The cloaked figure turned his wand and started to mutter the dreaded curse while laughing at the boy's feeble attempts to wake his dead mother. A green-light filled the animal adorned room. There was a dreadful screaming sensation. Looking back to the nursery a young boy lied unconscious with a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead.

A scream filled the room as Voldemort was reduced to something that was alive, yet not quite, almost dead. He fled the room and burst into the streets, nothing like he had come into the tiny house in Godric's Hollow, as it read on the sign. The spirit-like creature that had once been a dreaded wizard now fled from an unseen enemy, now dethroned from his power and nothing like his old self.'

Niamh Goodwill came to her senses with a startling gasp of air. She was met with an inquisitive glance from the handsome Slytherin Head Boy. Her clear-gray eyes met his icy, yet charming green eyes. Then all of sudden her premonition came haunting back to her mind. She saw those same icy-green eyes staring at the young boy with revenge in his eyes, staring triumphantly at the dead bodies of who she assumed were the dead boy's parents, and with a shiver that ran all the way through her body, she realized that the boy standing before her and the man who had killed the parents of the young boy mercilessly, were the same person.

Tom Riddle was glaring at the girl in bewilderment. "Stop staring at me you filthy blood traitor!" he said very heatedly.

"How dare you call me a blood traitor... you d-don't even know me!" she exclaimed with a glint of tears forming in her eyes. She stumbled to her feet and returned his piercing glare.

"You're half-blood yourself, what are you the only Slytherin who is not a pureblood?" Niamh asked him, and as he cringed, she realized she had found a weak point about him. She realized that he was probably very disappointed about his parentage. She actually felt bad for him. Maybe, she should tell him about her being a Seer and about her vision. ' I don't know, I'll test him to see if he deserves to know' she gave a mental sneer.

"So, are you one of those Slytherins who wants to be king of the world, or in your case queen?" She laughed. She smoothed the blue lining of her robes as she waited for him to blow, watching with satisfaction as his face grew redder and redder with each passing moment.

"Think you're so smart do you, greasy little Ravenclaw!" He smirked at her, "I'll have to add you to my hit list."

" Ha, you're so funny that I'm actually gasping for air ...Ha..Ha..Ha" she added a hand to her forehead for a dramatic effect.

"You'll regret this, stupid little know-it-all," He said as he took out his wand.

"Gonna kill me like you're going to kill the poor little boy's parents are you?" She said, her voice betraying a tiny trace of fear.

" What are you talking about... you crazy little wench," he said with a look of outrage on his face.

"I'm telling you that I'm a Seer and have seen your downfall in the future... you prat!" She said sticking her face up confidently.

"You're insane, must have stuffed too many books into your oversized head!" Tom sneered.

" Well if you don't believe then see for yourself!" she snidely remarked. She whipped out a mahogany wand about eleven inches, considering her tall stature, and tapped him on the head three times repeating the words "Proximo Continuum!" 

Tom felt his head filling up with strange memories of stuff he had never done, he saw a strange man killing a man and a woman, then trying to kill a young boy, but somehow the young boy defeated the man and was turned into something less than a spirit. He realized that Niamh was right for the man that was murdering these people had the same eyes as him and the same birthmark on his neck, a tiny sunspot. All of sudden a gripping sensation engulfed him as if he were being squeezed through a rubber tube. He felt nauseated and started to get lightheaded. With the memory of the man fleeing from the house, he blacked out, and knew no more.

please read and review! this story is co-authored by Liadan Lightflower!and for those who are confused...Niamh is pronounced like you would say Neva...third chapter is in the process of being written!


	2. Right Hook

1Chapter Two: Right Hook

Tom woke up in a modern hospital wing of Hogwarts. He looked around and noticed that it was older than he remembered it. A portrait of a previous Madam of the wing noticed Tom and gave a yelp of amazement when she saw him. He realized it was Madam Finch. "W-what are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about...why are you in a portrait, I thought only deceased patrons are given a portrait?" he explained. He looked around and screeched in surprise as an unfamiliar person entered the room. She wore the robes of a healer and came straight to him. 

"Ahh..you're awake Mr. Riddle," she said, though a hint of disgust came to her voice when she said his name.

"Yes, but how do you know my name?" he said sneering at this woman.

"Everyone knows your name, considering your role as Lord V-voldemort," she spat at him.

"Lord who... what are you talking about old-bag— I want speak with Headmaster," he asked rather rudely.

"You mean Headmistress Mcgonagall," she said curtly.

"No, Headmaster Dippet, have you lost your mind along with your wits. Lady?" He sneered, but was starting to realize that something was scheming. "It must be what that Ravenclaw did!" He exclaimed, receiving a bewildered glance from the healer.

"Headmaster Dippet is dead, " a voice came from the doorway. Tom turned and saw an elderly witch standing there.

"Mcgonagall... you're old, I want to know what's happening to me," he said with a worried voice. "What year is it?" he asked.

"1997, young man... I was wondering the same thing...why are you here?" she asked with a spark of curiosity flashing in her eyes.

"It must have been that ugly Ravenclaw's spell!" Tom shouted, jumping out of his hospital bed in fury. "When I get my hands on that girl I'm going to strangle her!" he shouted.

"You will do no such thing, young man," she argued "now, what spell did this Ravenclaw girl use and who was she?" she asked in the calmest voice she could muster.

" I think her name is Niamh Goodwill," he said following with an exasperated sigh.

"Goodwill... are you sure?" she said surprised. Tom nodded at her and she continued " well, I could understand—she was a very powerful witch indeed."

" S-she said that she was a Seer of some sort and she kept saying something like "Promixo Cont-dad-don' or something like that, while wacking me over the head with her wand," he said with annoyance and fury playing over his face.

" You mean the time travel spell 'Proximo Continuum'," she said dumbfounded. "Oh and she was right when she said that she was a Seer... comes from a long family line of powerful witches that girl," she said with admiration glinting in her eyes.

"Well, whatever, don't really care, just find a way to.." he paused and took a deep breath "GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"he shouted, causing Professor Mcgonagall to put a silencing charm on him.

"That's better, and by the way, we can't, only Miss. Goodwill can send you back, and sadly she is dead." She finished with a slight bow of her head and a tear came to her eye. "However, since you are here, you must be aware that your future self is the most feared evil wizard of all and is the most wanted person in the world as well because you have killed many people and are known as Lord Voldemort. Anything else you want to know?" she said with a matter- of- fact tone. With this said she removed the silencing charm.

"What do you mean ... I can't go back?" he said with outrage. "Are you trying to say everyone loathes me?" he said with a grimace surfacing. 

"Yes, oh... you're personal journal has made its debut, along with your role involving the Chamber of Secrets," she said slyly. " And there are quite a few people, who would like you to be dead."

"Really...ha, I never really thought it would work," he smirked. When he heard that everyone wanted to kill him, he glared at Mcgonagall with disbelief written on his face. "W-what, you can't serious?" he said with a shaky voice. (Who knew Tom Riddle could get scared? Ha Ha). 

"Indeed, yet I will try to calm everyone down, considering your state and the fact your still a boy and have yet to become Lord Voldemort. I am sorry to say your journal will cause the most havoc. Also, a pointer... your future self is trying to wade war with the Wizarding world as of now," she said filling him with every detail.

Tom was waiting for her to ask, ' and would you like tea and cookies with that?' She was being so calm and telling him what evil he had become. He wasn't too happy that half the people in the wizarding realm detested him. He had always wanted to oppose good one day, but not like this.

He ran out of the hospital wing in frenzy, into a hallway full of students changing classes. Mcgonagall and the healer were following him, shouting at him to come back. Tom was running and out of no where a raven-haired boy tackled him to floor. The boy repeatedly punched him in the face.  


Harry was walking out of Charms, when he heard yelling down the hall. He rushed to the edge of the hallway with Ron and Hermione trailing behind. A familiar face ran before him, it was Tom Riddle. 'What the hell?' Harry cursed to himself. 'This can't be possible'. The boy, who was running down the corridor turned his head in the direction he came to see where the two women were. Harry reacted and ran after the boy. He ran headfirst into Tom's side, tackling him to the ground.  
He curled his fist into a ball and his grip was so tight that his fingernails pierced his palm, yet out of his anger, he noticed nothing. This was the man who had made his life a living hell and made it so he would grow up with no parents. Harry punched Riddle again and again, venting all the anger inside of him into the power of his punch. One last time he brought his fist into Riddle's face and grinned with satisfaction when he heard a sickening crack, telling him that the other boy's nose had finally broken under the weight of his pounding fist.

"What the hell was that for!" Riddle yelled angrily as he struggled to see through the blood of his broken nose. "For making my life a living hell, killing my parents, murdering Cedric, for your goons killing Sirius and torturing the Longbottoms! And for anyone else in this world, muggle or wizard who has suffered due to the likes of you and your fucking death eaters!" Harry shouted, both the healer and Professor Mcgonagall arrived and tried to calm Harry down.

"What are you ranting about, I never did any of those things?" Tom scorned. "I think you're a raving lunatic. You were the one who came pounding down on my face and I have no fucking clue who you are…you have no right to accuse me of such heinous crimes if you don't know who I am!" Tom retaliated.

"I know who…you're Tom Marvelous Riddle," Harry said stressing Tom's middle name.

"W-what- how do you know my name?" Tom said in disbelief. He looked at Mcgongall, who nodded her head confirming his thoughts of actually being the most despised wizard of all time.

"I would say we met in the Chamber of Secrets in person," Harry snidely remarked.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were watching from the sidelines opening and closing their mouths stupidly. All the students stopped in the hallway to stare at the fiasco going on. Ginny Weasley was making her way through the crowd and stopped when she saw Harry's face red from anger and the head of a tall brown-haired boy that reminded her of… 'No, that's not possible-it can't be him' she thought. The boy turned his head and her worst fears were confirmed. It was Tom Riddle. At that moment anger overcame her and she walked up to Tom tapping him on the shoulder.

"Leave me the hell al-" Tom never finished as he was met with a pretty nasty right hook that sent him right back to the Hospital Wing.

(Lol) Who ever new Ginny had it in her. I kinda feel bad for Tom. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a concussion. I love cliffies. Just Hang around for the next chapter.

This was co-authored by Liadan Lightflower. Check out her fanfics. D  
Blue Flame and Liadan Lightflower


	3. Evil Innocence

1  
A/N: Well, here's the third installment for 'The Closest Enemy' by Liadan and me. We hope you like it. Please leave a review, we both thrive on them…ok that sounds a bit desperate. Anyway our disclaimer: we wished we owned HP, but that not happening.

Chapter 3 (Evil Innocence)

I watched as his chest rose and fell in the rhythmic beat of his breathing. I was staring at none other then the wizarding world's most despised creature, Lord V-...well in this case Tom Riddle. 

Why was he here? That was the thought that kept replaying itself in my mind, flashing before my eyes and sparking the flares of my curiosity. I know I shouldn't have even been staring, but I couldn't help myself from looking at his muscular body and his peaceful expression as he slept though a bruise was forming under his left eye from where Ginny's fist had collided with it. I giggled at the thought of him getting his arse kicked by Ginny and Harry, and as I giggled, I saw his eyelids pry open and I gazed right into his clear blue eyes.

He instinctively raised his hand to touch the sore spot on his face. He opened his mouth and flexed his jaw. 'What in the world was that?' he thought to himself. He slowly raised his upper half, so that he was in a sitting position. He looked around cautiously, not knowing if another blow would come his way. He turned his head to the right and met a pair of honey eyes. He was stuck for words, utterly speechless. He took the girl into consideration. She was pretty, yet her untamed locks got in the way. If she used a simple sleeking charm, she would look extravagant. 'What am I talking about? I must've gotten hit pretty hard to be fancying a girl at a damn time like this' he thought, smacking himself mentally. He looked to the two people that were being restrained quite aggressively by two adults, one be Mcgonagal and the other by a greasy haired man with an extremely crooked nose, who assumed to be a Professor.

" I know I happen to be in Slytherin, but why does that mean I have to get pulverized by two Gryffindors and end up back in this bloody hospital wing!" he shouted, and the professor with the crooked nose released the red-haired girl he had been holding. She glared intensely at him, and he glared back at her. 'I'd love to know what bug was up her arse!' He thought angrily to himself.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Riddle?" Professor Mcgonagal asked him, and he gave her a sneer that could have made Draco Malfoy jealous.

"I was feeling fine, until that red-haired brat and the scar-head attacked me for no reason!" he said, directing the last part of what he was saying to the boy and girl he was referring to. The girl matched his glare with her own.

"For the record, my name is Ginny Weasley, and you are the reason I cringe at the thought of my first year at Hogwarts!" she said fiercely. She crossed her arms and gave a great 'humph'. She turned her head to see how Harry was taking this; he looked like he was about to tear Tom's head off. She smiled mentally knowing Harry cared about her and would do anything to defend his one true love.

"By the way, you're the one who gave me this dreadful scar, you filthy scum! " Harry retorted with zeal. Snape stood in front of Harry and Tom to make sure there wasn't a direct path open up, so Harry could pounce on him again. Mcgonagal let go of Harry, feeling it was safe, and straightened her robes out. She took action.

"There has been a misunderstanding Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley. Mr. Riddle is completely oblivious to his doings. Will you please follow me to my office and we will discuss this further," she explained calmly. "Oh…Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger, it might be best if you follow along as well," she finished, turning to face the disheveled boy, who was now pushing himself off the floor into a standing position. "Mr. Riddle would you like to stay here in the hospital wing to get that nasty cut on your lip checked out?" she asked patiently. He shook his head, giving her a look that would make even his future-self recoil.

"I would like to hear what these…freaks have to say for themselves and to learn how I am going to get out of this mess," he replied rudely.

"Fine," she said turning to look at Harry and Ginny before her. "If you as much as tap him with your finger, you'll be spending the next month and half scrubbing each and every one of the Hogwart's corridors with only your toothbrush…absolutely no magic," she said authoritatively. They both nodded. She didn't have to tell Hermione and Ron because they got the message and weren't going to jeopardize their Heads' positions.

They all followed her as she led the solemn group up to her office. They climbed the steps to her office slowly, and when they reached it, they each took a seat, with Tom getting as far away from the others as possible. Professor Mcgonagal fixed one last, murderous look at Harry and Ginny as a warning, before she started her explanation.

"Mr. Riddle, as you already know, your future self is the most evil wizard to step foot in the wizarding realm. When you came to your full height and power, you murdered Lily and James Potter, because you heard of a prophecy saying that their son could be dangerous to you. Lily Potter died protecting her son and her love prevented your future self from being able to kill Harry, here," she said pointed to the raven-haired boy with emerald eyes as Tom observed. "All the killing curse did was leave Harry with a scar, but reduced Voldemort to something barely alive. In Ginny's first year here at Hogwarts, she came across your diary and was almost killed. You once again released the basilisk, though thankfully no one was killed this time. In Harry's fourth year, your future self returned to power and has since reeked havoc and mayhem on our world." Mcgonagal finished with a sigh as she thought of all the terrible things Voldemort had done.

Ginny clung to Harry as fear lit up her eyes as she remembered her first year and Harry hugged her tight, as if to tell her that she would always be safe with him. Ron looked pissed as the arrogant boy he was looking at reminded him of the fact that his sister had almost met her demise. Tom looked absolutely shocked at what he had done, and he muttered something you would have never expected to come out of his mouth. "I'm sorry for all this, I truly am," he said this with a look of sincerity on his face, and looks of disbelief came his way.

"You're such a liar, jerk," Ginny retorted with red creeping up her neck, lighting her cheeks ablaze. Harry scoffed and Ron looked like a beet. The only one, who seemed to believe Tom's frankness was the bushy-haired girl sitting closest to Tom, Hermione Granger.

She once read a book called '2,567 Ways To Tell If Someone Is Lying" by Ivory Fanheart and Tom was obviously telling the truth. He seemed dumbfounded and anxious, but he wasn't lying. He was sweating profusely, yet that was out of nerves as Hermione observed. She truly was the brightest witch of her day; little did she know that the boy, whose future self caused such anguish to her and her friends, sitting next to her would be her match…one that was just as brilliant. She believed him and thought that her friends were being sordid. 'Can't they see that he is innocent?' she thought irritated. 'I mean he obviously was a teenage boy, not knowing if his diary idea would actually work. What Slytherin boy doesn't want to take over the world? He probably thought that it would never actually come close to happening' she calculating in her intelligent brain. She looked at Tom giving him a reassuring smile…she was met with unsure eyes. He mirrored her action with a slightly weaker version of her smile.

Prof.-well… Headmistress Mcgonagal witnessed this interaction between the two and felt some type of relief, yet she felt like she should do something before anything more developed between the two hormone-induced teenagers. She continued her explanation.

"Now, as you know, Mr. Riddle has unexpectedly decided to grace us with his presence from the future. Since, in his time a seer sent him here, who is unfortunately dead, we are going to welcome him to Hogwarts as he can't be sent back without her help," she eyed Harry and Ginny warily. "You will all treat him fairly. He is part of Slytherin, obviously," she said sourly. "His name will be Tom Riley. He will also help Ron and Hermione perform their Head duties, considering he was or is a Head Boy in his time. A new dormitory will be added to the Head Dormitory. I will put a slight memory modification on the student body making it seem as if Tom was always here and that there was a tie for Head Boy," she looked at the two heads for agreement. They both nodded. Tom looked even more depressed, now he would have to stay here and pretend that everything was normal. He sighed and shook his head miserably.

"Miss. Granger, will you please show Mr. Riddle…sorry, Mr. Riley around the school, so he knows what classes have been moved to what classrooms. Now, all of you leave my office so I can get back to my work," Headmistress Mcgonagal ordered, and they all stood up and left the office.

Hermione broke off from the others and went over to Tom, who was starting to go off by himself with an annoyed expression on his face. "I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor 7th year and Head girl for Hogwarts," she said formally, holding out her hand for Tom to shake. She smiled a unique smile at him and muttered so no one else could hear, "I believe you were telling the truth, even if my friends didn't," she said. 

Tom blushed, like a cherry tomato and shook her hand. "I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle, Slytherin 7th year and Head boy, or at least in my time I was," he said, as he fought to get rid of the blush on his face. He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "I wished they had Head girls as pretty as you back in my time." And now it was Hermione's turn to blush.

"Well, Mr. Riley, shall we start the tour?" she asked, looking at him expectantly. He nodded and they were off.

Once they were out of earshot, he finally started to talk freely. "So, they are not exactly a great welcoming committee," he said cheekily; Hermione gave a small, yet beautiful laugh. Tom smiled as he heard her laugh, 'If I heard that laugh everyday, I'd be in heaven,' he thought as he smiled timidly at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"The charms classroom is right here, on the first floor, and Professor Flitwick is the teacher for Charms, any questions so far?" she asked.

"Yeah, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" he asked her flirtatiously.

"I don't know, but why weren't you there to catch me?" she replied sarcastically. She wasn't going to act like a blubbering idiot in front of a dangerous…extremely handsome boy. She would let him get a piece of her mind.

'Ooo, a little attitude, a challenge she's going to be' he thought seductively. He liked her already and he wasn't even there for a day. He liked a challenge when he met one. He could tell she was a bright witch and wanted to discover the hidden secrets that lied behind those honeyed-brown eyes.

Hermione turned to Tom and gave him a stern look. "Don't try anything funny or you'll find yourself hexed thrice ways to Mars," she finished with a poke of her index finger to his chest.

He was slightly taken aback. She instinctively knew what he was thinking before he did himself. All though she told him to leave her be, she was sort of anxious and happy that a boy had finally taken interest in her. Well, there was Ron, but he is too ignorant to make the first move. She definitely didn't know what she had in store for her.

Before Hermione could turn around fully to continue the tour, Tom grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her to him, so there faces were only inches away. She was captivated by his soft, blue eyes that she didn't realize that they were merely inches from kissing. She was tempted to go those inches and fall helplessly into his arms.

"You know you want to," Tom barely said above a whisper. They were only inches away with their gazes meeting. It seemed as if time froze, just one more step…

He He Ha Ha another cliffy. You must hate us. We are definitely both EVIL. We hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R. We'll stop here. Thanks to all our reviewers. With Love.   
Check out our other fics, you might enjoy them as well. Peace! I got the idea about the book about lying sort of from 'Butterfly' by unknownforce.

!Blue Flame! and Liadan Lightflower


	4. Horiffic Meeting

1Chapter Four (Horrific Meeting)

Hermione took a step backwards with disgust on her face. She tired to get away from Tom, but he forced her back towards him and kissed her. He made it long and painful for her, loving that he was making uncomfortable.

She pushed against his chest, beating him with her fists. Finally, he let go of her and she did the one thing that he didn't expect; she slapped him across the face, making sure she put all the energy she had into the blow she gave him.

"Why did you do that, you foul git?" she asked fuming. The part that scared her most was the tingling sensation that traveled down her spine when Tom kissed her. She didn't really want to let go; yet in the end her mind won the battle.

Tom smiled the Hermione, whose face was red from frustration. He thought that she looked absolutely adorable. Her face was scrunched up in consternation. He didn't know what possessed him to kiss her like that. He felt like he was melting in the pit of his being when their lips met.

"Sorry sweets, I couldn't help myself," he smugly said with a wide grin plastering his face. Hermione gasped in disbelief at his comment. She felt like slapping him again, but she stopped herself, because there was something deep down inside that was hoping he would kiss her again. She stopped herself from feeling this way and set a stern look on her face.

"Listen, if you kiss me again, I will hex you till you squeal like a pig, a pig that is being roasted alive over a blue flamed barbecue," Hermione said, sneering a sneer that would make Draco Malfoy jealous.

"O, come on, I know that you enjoyed it, and I loved it, why shouldn't we do it again?" Tom asked innocently, putting a cheesy smile on his face. She glared at him and took out her wand.

"I didn't want to do this, but you made me," she pointed her wand at his chest and muttered the word for the famous bat-bogey hex. She smiled sweetly as he screamed as his face erupted with bat wings. She wished she could've done it like Ginny, yet that was one thing Hermione would never be able to perfect. She was still satisfied by the result and gave him a conquering smile.

"No one messes with me," she said, puffing her chest out proudly. She started to giggle t Tom's predicament. "Now, if you will behave yourself, I may take this hex off of you," she sated, waiting for him to agree.

Tom cursed under his breath knowing that Hermione had won this battle. He gave her a dirty look and rolled his eyes. "Ok, fine," he finished crossing his arms in a child-like manner.

She pointed her wand at his face and muttered a counter-curse. She gave him a murderous look and turned on her heel and continued to walk down the corridor. She stopped when she realized that Tom wasn't following her. She stooped and slowly turned around, sighing in exasperation. She growled deep within her throat and turned on Tom, walking up to him quickly.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked heatedly.

He turned his head from her and purposely ignored her. He was furious with her. He didn't like the fact that she slapped him. He, also, knew that she was being a stubborn twit for not admitting she liked the kiss. 'She's trying to play hard-to-get' he thought. 'Two can play this game' he thought mischievously.

He turned to look into her honey-brown eyes. When he met contact with them his heart fluttered, yet he regained his focus. He put on a hurtful look, like a puppy dog-face. It was the best he could muster.

She laughed as she saw his face. "Nice try, but it won't work. Now you can either follow me, or I could mutter that lovely word of mine and have you playing with the bats," she said threateningly. He glared as she turned her back on him and reluctantly followed her on her never-ending tour of the school he already knew.

Later that day, Hermione sat at the Gryffindor house table. It was almost time for dinner, and she had come early to escape the busy halls and gather her thoughts. She was furious that Tom had kissed her, and yet she sort of wished that he would do it again. She had loved the feeling she got when she was in his arms and felt a certain sense of lust as she remembered the feel of his lips against hers.

She had no more time to ponder her thoughts however, because at that moment, she spotted a young Ravenclaw 1st year coming up to her with a folded piece of parchment in his hands.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" the boy asked timidly, and as she smiled and nodded, he handed her a letter. "I was asked to deliver this to you," he explained. He then left the hall in a hurry, as if he feared she would bite him.

She opened the letter slowly, smoothing it out against her knee before reading it.

Dear Hermione,  
Meet me by the abandoned classroom on floor six at midnight. I know I am not exactly your favorite Slytherin, but I need to see you. You are in all of my thoughts, and the idea that you are mad at me makes me sadder than anything else ever could.

Please come,  
Tom

She reread the letter about four times to fully absorb what Tom had written. She had noticed that the parchment was a bit splotchy as if he was writing this in the rain or if he was…crying. Her heart hammered in her chest at the thought of meeting him. Her mind told her that it was a mistake and her heart feared yet anticipated another kiss from him. 'Why does he like…me?' she thought to herself inquiringly. This was the first time that any boy really took a fancy to her. She was sort of excited, she liked the way she felt when he kissed her, yet it was new to her; therefore, it frightened her.

Hermione was about to walk out of the Great Hall, when she spotted Tom walking out of it with his head turned down, his eyes staring at the floor. He looked miserable. Tom didn't take notice of Hermione and continued to walk towards the Heads' common room. Hermione was about to run towards him to see what was bothering him so much, yet she was intercepted by her two best friends, Harry and Ron.

" 'Mione! Where have you been?" Ron excitedly said walking up to her quickly.

"We've been looking for you everywhere," Harry explained, his raven hair veiling his forehead. They both were dirty and sweating profusely, obviously coming from Qiudditch practice. Over the last few weeks they've been adding extra practices, preparing for their big match against Ravenclaw.

"I've been in the library, like usual," she lied, hiding the letter behind her back, therefore the boys wouldn't intercede in her business.

"Oy! Why do you study so much?" Ron asked ignorantly.

"Ronald. I do it,so you guys can have decent homework to copy, therefore you won't fail. You know, you can be a prat sometimes," she explained. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed exhaustingly.

"Hermione, is everything all right?" Harry asked concerned.

She wished she could tell them what was troubling her, but something deep inside her told her she couldn't. If she told them, Tom would surely end up back in the hospital wing. "Nothing, just a bit tired," she said, putting on a fake smile and hoping they wouldn't notice that something was wrong.

"Ok, well, why don't you go to the common room then?" Ron said, oblivious to the fact that she was lying. Harry gave her questioning look, knowing that she was lying, but he let it pass, trusting that she would open up when she wanted to.

"I think that's what I'll do," she said, faking a yawn to convince them she was tired. They both nodded and walked away, leaving her to once again go through the many thoughts that were filling her head. She walked swiftly up the many flights of stairs to her common room. She stopped at the portrait of the fat lady and leaned against the wall. She sighed inwardly. "I don't know what to do," she said to herself. It was too confusing, first Tom is in the future, then she was surprising herself and flirting with him, and by some miracle, he flirted back, and then he had kissed her. And now he was asking her to meet him at midnight, as if he actually expected her to come.

And yet, she wanted to go, she loved the feeling that someone cared for her; the sense of security she had felt when Tom had kissed her was marvelous, it had made her feel like she had nothing to fear and that she would be forever safe. Eventually, she made up her mind; she decided that she would go. She had to, if not to yell at him some more, then to discover what he felt for her and to see if she really felt anything for him.

  
Tom felt depressed and he didn't know the real reason why. He felt so confused about his feelings for Hermione and the predicament that he was in with him being from the 1940's and all. He went into the Heads' common and reached the portrait leading into his bedroom.

"Buttercups," he monotonously uttered, walking into his bedroom. He plopped himself down on his king-sized bed, quickly falling to sleep.

Later that night, Tom Riddle woke with a start at the nearlyinaudible chiming of the grandfather clock in his room. He felt like he had to be somewhere, yet couldn't remember where. He was about to go back to sleep, when Hermione popped into his mind.

"Oh Merlin! What time is it?" he frantically said to himself and looked at the grandfather in the corner…it was 12:03. He quickly jumped out of his bed. He looked at his appearance in the mirror and made all the necessary adjustments and he was off.

  
Hermione decided to go to the Library and was on her way back to the Heads' room. She quietly entered the common room and hastily made her way to her bedroom, trying to avoid contact with Tom. Except, she found Ron sitting in the sofa by the chair, looking at the fire, daydreaming.

When she entered the common roon, he jumped in surprised at the sudden sound. "Oh, Hermione. It's just you. Wait, did you just get here?" he asked expectantly. He was slightly annoyed that his victorious Quidditch dream was interrupted.

"I had to catch up on a bit of light reading. G'night Ron, I'm off to bed," she said quickly, still trying to avoid any contact with Tom.

She entered her room with 'Daisyhops' and strode over to the bathroom. She turned on the bath, thinking this would help her think over her decision. She knew her decision was final.

  
Hermione turned her attention away from a muggle novel she was reading to kill time. She grabbed Harry's invisiblity cloak that she 'borrowed'. That is why she went to the Gryffindor common room before. She left the Heads' room very slyly and walked the one flight of stairs down to meet Tom

She reached her destined spot and moved herself into a corner, therefore she wouldn't be seen and waited. She took her cloak off, so she didn't scare Tom when he came. At 12:07, she was pretty disappointed and mad for being stood up. She was about to turn to leave, when she heard someone whisper her name. That voice didn't belong to Tom. The voice was slightly menacing. Fear enveloped her body and she made to run, except found herself grabbed from behind her and forcefully held. This person didn't budge for one second.

"You thought you would try replace me," a man's voice said maniacally. Before she could scream, he cupped her mouth with his hand, dragging her off to a hidden passageway

Haha..another cliffie…we are evil..aren't we? Well, this story has been fun so far, and now we are sadly going on Hiatus. School is starting soon, and Liadan is a senior, and I'm just starting high school, so unless we find time in between homework, we won't be updating so frequently. Sorry, but school unfortunately comes first, check out Blinded Love, Dark Interference, Fragmented mind, Day of the dead, and The Memoirs of an Arrogant Ferret. They are other fics by me and Liadan, till next chapter.

With much love to all our reviewers and fans,  
!Blue Flame! & Liadan Lightflower


	5. A Very Disgruntled Ferret

A Very Disgruntled Ferret

Tom slowly pushed open the door of the classroom where he and Hermione were supposed to be meeting. He sighed in frustration as he realized that she hadn't shown up. He didn't get how she could be so stubborn and such a know-it-all; she thought she knew him, but she didn't. She should be happy that he even considered her a worthy partner for himself. But of course, she was instead throwing the opportunity of a lifetime right back into his face.

He growled out loud, sounding like a rabid dog, and pushed over a nearby desk. He grinned in satisfaction as he heard the desk hit the wall and break into several pieces. _Why did I have to fall for the stubborn mud-blood?_ he asked himself; it just wasn't fair. He always fell in love with the girl who wouldn't love him back.

A nearby open door in the wall caught his attention. It only took up half of the wall, and he could hear water streaming through the passage it led to. _How did I not notice that before?_ he asked himself. While silently scolding himself for not being more observant, he slowly walked over the door.

He was curious to where it led. He slowly entered the passage and found that the ceiling was extremely low, so he had to duck his head in order to walk through it. He met a suffocating darkness; he took his wand out and muttered _Lumos Maximos_. He found that with the light, he still couldn't see two feet in front of him.

After five minutes of careful walking, the passageway started to descend. He staggered on the wet, slimy stones. He wondered where to this passage led. The smell of salt water overwhelmed his nostrils and he could hear the slapping of tiny waves against rocks. At that moment, he heard whimpers. It sounded like it was coming from a girl. He cautiously continued his way down the slippery stones. He felt his feet sink into the ground or what was now sand. The passageway turned into a cavern-like cave. He was met with luminous moonlight. He heard someone muttering in a vicious voice. It was coming from nearby…maybe twenty or thirty feet. He heard sobs coming from a girl that sounded vaguely like…Hermione.

--

Hermione could barely keep her eyes open as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her kidnapper wore a mask, concealing his identity, but Hermione could hear his laughter...dark and ominous. She realized that she was crying, like a little child. Of course she was scared out of her wits, but she needed to be strong if she was going to get out of this alive. A low rumbling started in the pit of her stomach...this was her courage bubbling. Calmness flowed through her body making her relax just a bit under her captor's grasp. She didn't want to give into his need of her fear. She knew that the man holding her captive was enjoying her fear. She waited for a chance and got it when the man took his hand off of her mouth to fix his mask that came slightly off from her struggle moments before. She screamed...a bloodcurdling scream that made her captor cringe. He roughly grabbed her mouth again. With his free hand he silenced her with a silence charm and threw her to the sandy ground. She groaned inaudibly as he kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain, but refused to let any more tears escape her eyelids.

She wondered who the man was. He didn't show his face. She sat up and glared up at the man, her gaze trying to burn through his skull. She cursed at him, but no sound escaped her mouth, making the man chuckle.

"Now...now Hermione...no need to get so nasty, " he sarcastically said. Her eyelids popped open up in shock...she knew that voice, but what did he want with her? Why was Draco Malfoy doing this? This infuriated her beyond measure. She tried to anchor herself to the sandy floor, so she could get a good aim at his precious area. With a burst of anger, she caught him off guard, with a kick to the shin, which made him trip. This gave her a perfect target for his family jewels. She felt her foot connect, grinning with success. She smiled as she heard Malfoy give a hiss of pain, doubling over as he tried not to scream his pain for the world to hear.

"Aww...did that hurt, Malfoy?" she mouthed menacingly, spotting both of their wands hanging out of his front pocket. She lunged for them and succeeded in grabbing them and quickly pointed Draco's wand at her throat and thought _Finite Incantatem_; she felt a warm tingling in her throat as the power of speech came back to her. She immediately whipped her wand around and pointed it at Draco, who was starting to stand, trying to advance at her. "Langlock!" she shouted angrily, laughing as Draco clutched his throat and tried to talk, but no word could be formed because his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. She laughed evilly as he gave up trying to speak and glared threateningly at her, trying to intimidate her with his ugly face. "Not so keen on voice removal charms now that one has been put on you, are you?" she said, enjoying the fact that for once he could not make a nasty remark or reply. As he tried to speak again, she decided to use it to her advantage.

"What are you saying, Draco? That Hermione Granger is the hottest girl in the world and the best witch to come to Hogwarts over the past centuries? And oh, what a compliment, you're saying that you'd go out with me, aw...so sweet, but there's no chance, ferret, so I'd save you're energy and stop talking now. Stupefy!" she shouted the last word, enjoying each tortured look that came to his eyes as she spoke and enjoying that his head rolled over when she stunned him. A bitter laugh sounded from behind her, and she turned to see Tom coming towards her, a look of amusement on his face and his hand clutching his side, which was clenched up with laughter.

Her eyes lit up in relief, but it left just as quickly as it came. She didn't want him to see that she was happy to see him. Instead, she smirked at his laughing form and turned to kick Malfoy in his stomach again. She liked the thrill she got from hurting him. He deserved it considering he tried to kidnap her. There was nothing wrong for wanting him to pay, but deep down inside she knew that a part of her was protesting to her behavior. She would never be so cruel, but Malfoy has always been her enemy. What did it matter?

"He deserved it."

"Golly...jeez whiz. I never thought you had the guts. I'd have to admit that I was curious to see how you'd handle this situation...that is why I stood back and watched." The truth was that he was concerned for her well being, but he didn't want her to know that. She didn't need to know that he was worried about her. He kept his smug face on and walked up to Hermione and grinned. Draco was started to convulse under the stunning spell...its affect wearing off.

Hermione sighed and swallowed her nerves. She didn't know if she should report Draco or let him go...letting him remember his folly...let him live in shame and humility. The question came to her mind...why was he trying to kidnap her in the first place? She didn't think about that when she was kicking his ass. Her face crinkled in consternation as she thought of the ferret boy's real motives.

" I wondered why he was trying to kidnap me?" Her heartbeat was turning back to normal, but her mind was racing, trying to find a solution to the situation.

Tom wondered the same thing. He didn't know much about the kid, but that Hermione wasn't very friendly with him as she just proved. He, also, knew from personal experience that Slytherin's and Gryffindor's didn't socialize very smoothly either. He was curious to why this boy was trying to harm Hermione in the first place.

"Let's find out," he uttered his voice serious for the first time.

Hermione nodded in agreement. She rejuvenated Malfoy and kneeled, coming face to face with him. She made sure that he was restrained with invisible ropes, Incarcerous. Draco breathed in deeply and tried to ward off the newly found pain in his abdominal muscles. He looked into Hermione's face and smirked malevolently.

He struggled, trying to free himself from his invisible restraints. "What are you going to do Granger? Run to McGonagal and tell her that I wronged you. Don't be such a brown nose."

"Shut-up Malfoy. The last time I checked, kidnaping someone doesn't just award a person detention, but prison time. I want to know why you were trying to kidnap me."

"I could tell, but I would have to kill you and your precious boyfriend, so I might as well keep my mouth shut," he muttered slyly. Unable to control her anger any longer, Hermione clenched her fingers into a fist and sent it sailing into his face, the impact breaking his nose. This sent the disgruntled ferret into a world of dreams. Hermione hoped that his dreams were filled with horror and regret.

**A/N**: Hi guys. Here is the long awaited fifth installment of TCE. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Blue Flame and I spent quite a long time in rehab for author's with 'Writer's Block', but now that we have recovered, updates will come a lot faster. Please tell us what you think about this story and check out our other stories.  
Our review box is a little hungry…it would love some food. Please…we are poor and need to fill our reserves. ; P Thanks everyone and enjoy!

Liadan Light flower and Blue Flame


End file.
